Inicialización
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Recuentos de todos los momentos que ha vivido la terrorista, Uryuu Minene.


**Inicialización**

* * *

**Summary**: Recuentos de todos los momentos que ha vivido la terrorista, Uryuu Minene.

**Disclaimer: **Mirai Nikki no es de mi autoría sino que de su creador. En cuanto a la historia a continuación es creación mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Inicio.**

* * *

_Dios mío, Dios mío… que alguien me salve…_

El llanto era su única compañera. Lo único fiel a ella. Pasos rápidos y torpes, tropezones, caídas, lastimaduras hasta que ya no pudo más y se escondió en un pequeño sitio entre los escombros por las explosiones de las bombas.

Las lágrimas caían sin piedad de sus ojos color violáceo como su maltratado y sucio cabello. Sólo podía aferrarse a la alusión de que algún día todo eso terminaría…

Con ella…

Tenía miedo a morir, ¿Quién no le temería? Todo ser humano tiene temores así como límites. Y ella había llegado a los suyos.

Se entregó…

Se entregó cerrando los ojos para poder dormir como nunca en su vida, como nunca había podido desde hacía meses, con total entrega, sin tacañearse porque si ese iba a ser su último día ¿Por qué no mejor terminarlo con un largo y profundo sueño?

Alentó su ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio, quería tranquilidad, paz. Se abrazó así misma y cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse tan sólo lo que pudiese, lo que llegase.

Pero algo muy en el fondo de su mente le negaba tal decisión.

_No es tu momento, pelea… pelea por papá y mamá que pelearon por ti, hazlo por ellos… por los que murieron…_

Frunció el ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados, queriendo ignorar a aquella molesta voz de su interior, de su conciencia, la que le ayudaba a escapar y a pensar que hacer en ciertos momentos.

Pero ella tenía miedo, estaba cansada y tenía hambre. No comía hacía dos semanas y aún era una pequeña niña, no podría con aquello. No, no ella… eso es para los grandes, para los que son valientes y ella no le es, es sólo una cobarde, una niña cobarde que se despertaba mojada cuando tenía pesadillas y lloraba por mamá cuando sabía que ella no iría a socorrerla nunca más.

_Oka-san… oto-san… ¿Por qué?_

Se frotó fuerte las sienes y apretó los dientes, tensando la mandíbula. Los párpados se cerraban con fuerza y las lágrimas secas comenzaban a tirarle la piel, molestándole.

Fue ahí cuando descubrió algo de lo cual se jactaría en el futuro, algo que creyó que en ella no existía y eso era sed… pero no cualquier sed que se sacia con agua, no es ese tipo de sed.

_Sed de venganza…_

Rió como si encontrara la razón de por qué existimos, como si descubriera lo que produce vida y aquello que muchos desearían saber… una filosofía escondida para el que no estuvo cerca de la muerte…

_Seré el nuevo Dios… _

Su mente estaba limpia y clara como agua de manantial de montaña, agua cristalina que permite ver lo que hay en su interior, aquel que cuando te metes puedes ver tus propios pies.

Y tembló… pero no de frío ni miedo, ya no… eso quedó en el pasado.

Suspiró aliviada, más tranquila y se escondió en la oscuridad de aquel pequeño agujero para poder dormir unas horas. El descanso que al amanecer mostraría a un nuevo ser, un nuevo renacido, un nuevo _ser_ superior.

_Uryuu Minene… Dios del nuevo mundo…_

Se jactaba fácilmente de eso ahora y aún más en el futuro.

El sol en la cima, una pequeña silueta entre los escombros, firme como el amanecer. Su cabello flameaba como una bandera, bandera que ella llevaría a la cima de sus más recientes deseos, de su nuevo sueño.

Miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro encontrándose con el escenario habitual, el pan de cada día que aquel Dios en el que siempre confió le regalaba como si fuera lluvia para no morir de deshidratación. A ella le daba muerte, a otros sequía, hambre y más sangre.

Ella cambiaría eso… ella haría lo que otros no quieren, lo que otros se empeñan en destruir y conquistar…

_Yo no quiero conquistar terrenos manchados de sangre… vacíos de vida… yo quiero gobernar un mundo en el que el débil manda por sobre el fuerte y cuando yo sea la más fuerte…_

— No dejaré que me toquen — sonrió infantilmente cuando soltó esas palabras desde lo más profundo de su alma —. Adiós oka-san… adiós oto-san… — dijo sin mirar atrás, con los ojos fijos en el horizonte.

_Adiós… _

_Yo…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** _¿Qué opinan? A mi gusto creo que empezamos con el pie derecho xD_

_Como ven, el nombre de la fic hace alusión al último capítulo de Mirai Nikki. No recordaba su nombre y me vi los últimos dos capítulos… Minene una grosa peleando, es la mejor… la amo 3_

_Pueden dejar todos los comentarios que deseen y no duden en hacerme saber de algún error o lo que fuere… mientras sean constructivas las críticas, me serían de mucho agrado._

_Desde ya un saludo a todos los lectores que pasen_

_Y dedicarle este primer capítulo a la lectora que me pidió esta fic, a AzulaRaven :) espero que sea de tu agrado_

_Sayonara minna!_


End file.
